


Break ups and Bath time

by taciturnTentacles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And no one understands, Bath Time, Eridan's life is hard, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnTentacles/pseuds/taciturnTentacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan shows up on Nepeta's door step soaking wet and sad then measures are taken to regain his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break ups and Bath time

The knock on the door echoed throughout the house. Nepeta's head snapped up from the hot chocolates she had been preparing. Grasping the mugs she made her way to the front door. Balancing the glasses carefully Nepeta grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

The man that stood on the doorstep was drenched from the downpour outside. His normally meticulously styled hair was falling into his eyes and obscuring his face. Blood dripped from his split lip and a cut somewhere on his forehead and the lens of his thick glasses had a crack splitting it into large shards.

"Eridan?" Nepeta's voice was tentative, her eyes widening as she took in Eridan's pitiful visage. 

"Hehe..... Yeah... Hey Nep.." Eridan's smile was weak as water as he glanced up at Nepeta, a few tears falling from his eyes. 

"Oh my god! Eridan! Get inside your soaking!" Nepeta cried as she ushered Eridan into the entryway of her home. From the entertainment room the sounds of the horse special coming from the TV quieted and there was the sounds of someone rising from a chair. Nepeta looked to the door way at her house-mate, Equius.

The two-story home was actually a gift to Equius from his parents, a present for graduating with a 4.0. Since they had been friends since childhood Equius choose to share his home with Nepeta, something for which she was eternally grateful.

The look he was giving her at the moment was one of slight disapproval, his eyebrows knitted in a look of concern. Nepeta looked at him in a pleading manner. Equius finally gave a slight nod and returned to the TV, sound once again coming from the room.

Nepeta turned to look at her charge. His clothes were filthy and soaking and he shivered wildly, his teeth chattering slightly. With a slight frown Nepeta grabbed his hand.

"Let's head upstairs, you can tell me what happened there."

Eridan nodded mutely and followed Nepeta as she ascended the stairs. Once they reached the bathroom Nepeta opened the door with her free hand and ushered him in side. Ordering him to sit, Nepeta  began to search through the medicine cabinet pulling out any useful items.

"So Ampurra, are you going to tell me what happened?"  Nepeta's back was to him but Eridan could see the concern she was now trying to mask.

Eridan took a deep breath and hold it for a moment before exhaling.  
"Wwell.... Fef dumped me for some douche-y lame hacker so I picked a fight wwith him and then Fef told me to leave. So I did of course cause Fef's a lady an' she deserves respect an-" at this point Nepeta cut him off.

"You threw a fit didn't you?"

"Wwell... Maybe a little bit of one... But that's not the point Nep! Fef broke up wwith me and then I went to go get smashed a some shitty bar and these guys kicked me out, literally, for telling them how shitty there piss poor bar was! I didn't even get to get drunk!" Eridan was gesturing wildly by the time he finished the story, his freckled cheeks flushed with the remnants of his frustration. 

"I just don't get it Nep, wwhy wwasn't I good enough?" He looked down at his hands, the color beginning to drain from his face and tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Oh Eridan," Nepeta's voice was soft as she moved to hug him "You're wonderful. Just cause Feferi doesn't see that doesn't mean it's not true! I personally think your great!"

Eridan hugged her back tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck "Thanks." he mumbled while he held her. After a moment Nepeta pulled back and looked Eridan over. Glancing at the bath Nepeta motioned for Eridan to stand.

"I think you should probably take a bath Eridan. I can go grab you some clean clothes, I have a pair of sweats that will most likely fit you." Nepeta left the bathroom as she spoke the words and heard the sound of running water as she walked to her room.

Upon her return Nepeta found the Eridan had drawn a hot bath and was in the process of removing his gaudy purple coat. Nepeta stood in the door way and watched as the clothing article fell to floor and Eridan began to remove his shirt. Blushing slightly Nepeta walked into the room setting the fresh clothes she had grabbed on the sink.

"Hey um, I got you a change of clothes and I see you ran the bath. I guess I'll get out of you hair then!" Nepeta giggled a little nervously as she turn way from Eridan's half-nude form, praying he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Wwait! Nep. Thanks for the clothes an' all but... Could you please stay? I'll keep my boxers on and I won't try nothin untoward I just really don't want to be alone.." Eridan finished his request in a rush, a look of fragile hope on his face.

For a second Nepeta couldn't respond. As soon as she found her voice though a much to cheery "Sure!" crossed her lips. Her blush was making its self plain on her round face and for once Nepeta cursed her pale complexion.

Eridan quickly went to wrap Nepeta in a hug but then thought better of it. Smiling sheepishly, he went back to removing his pants. Nepeta looked away, moving to examine the striped scarf that lay folded on the edge of the counter. It was the only piece of his clothing that had been spared the floor.

The scarf was made of a warm knit that was slightly fuzzy. It alternated a medium and dark blue stripes and the ends were fringed with little tassels. Stitched into the fabric at one end in fancy script were the initials EA.

"It was a gift." Eridan's voice broke through Nepeta's musing "It wwas from my mom. She made it for me wwhen I wwas little."

"Oh." Nepeta set the scarf down and turned toward Eridan. "That's nice." she gave him a small smile. Being sure to look at his eyes. 

"I'm still wwearing my boxers Nep." Eridan spoke with amusement as he turned and stepped into the bath. Nepeta noticed now that she looked that Eridan had several bruises beginning to form on his chest.

Once he had fully sunk into the warm water Nepeta went and sat on the toilet lid next to tub. She watched as Eridan began to painfully attempt to scrub at his back. Grabbing the washcloth from his hand Nepeta began to wash it for him.

"Let me get it Eridan, I have a better angle anyway." 

Eridan glanced back at Nepeta but nodded his agreement. "Thanks Nep.."  looking down at his hands Eridan let Nepeta wash his back and shoulders, occasionally flinching whenever Nepeta went over a particularly sensitive spot. 

After a time however he broke the silence "Do you remember howw wwe met Nep?" Eridan straightened and turned to look at Nepeta as he asked the question.

"Of course I do silly! We had that creative writing class togefur in highschool." Nepeta smiled fondly at the memory "Though your 'creative writings' certainly weren't anything like the curriculum's."

Eridan turned bright red and burst out "Neither wwere yours!!!!" 

Nepeta couldn't help but explode into giggles at the reaction of her friend. suddenly she stilled, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey Eridan, can I wash your hair?"

Eridan gave her a slightly puzzled look "Um, sure I guess Nep. I don't mind."

Nepeta started by taking handfuls of the warm bath water and letting it run through his hair. Eridan's hair was already damp from the storm outside but Nepeta figured a little more water couldn't hurt. As she combed through the wet strands Nepeta marveled at how his felt. It was smooth in a way you wouldn't have expected from hair that was constantly full of product.

Once she had detangled Eridan's mane Nepeta reached for the shampoo. Getting a glob about the size of a 50 cent piece she rubbed it between her fingers then began to massage it into his hair. As her nails rhythmically scratched gently against his scalp Eridan released a small moan of pleasure, his eyes closed in bliss. When Nepeta had his hair lathered up to her specifications Nepeta began to rinse away the suds.

As she watched the suds flow down Eridan's back, Nepeta couldn't help but wonder at Eridan and Feferi's break up and think that perhaps now, Eridan would notice her feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a second part if I choose not to be a lazy ass.
> 
> A second part with smut.
> 
> Probably.


End file.
